


Orchard Eyes

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: Going apple picking at your local orchard with your boyfriend this fall wasn't supposed to be so, well, clumsy. But it happened anyways, and you both end up a flustering mess.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Orchard Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m writing directly online and not by hand before it’s posted, so it might be a bit spontaneous and contain a few typos. I apologize for that. Anyways, I hope you like it!

“Come on!” 

He stood at a distance as you finally found him in the endless cacophony of fall colors. A sigh of relief escaped your lungs. You thought you’d really never find him.

With that oh so sugary sweet smile of his, Sugawara waved for you to come over. “I’ve been waiting for you this whole time.” 

“Sorry, sorry, love,” you rushed in front of him, breathing a bit heavier due to the jogging you had to do to find your boyfriend. “I got a bit lost.” 

He softly pecked your nose as a greeting, chuckling. “It’s all right,” he spoke as he took both your hands and led the way. 

“Let’s get started.” 

Apple picking is a common activity to do in the fall. Excited students can be heard in the halls of any school buzzing and planning their next orchard meetup. Some like to do it alone. And others, like you two, made it into a date. 

“Yeah, let’s.” you nodded, and you both proceeded to grab a bushel and help each other up the ladders laid on several of the trees. 

Hard work can somehow have an odd sense of relief and relaxation to it, you quickly caught on, as you yanked the fruits off their branches one after the other, making silly quotes on how you couldn’t do anything right while he laughed lightly in response each time. Adding how cute you looked when you were having fun here and there. 

There was a point that you spotted the most scrumptious, red, and beautiful apple you had come across so far. It was so high up out of your reach. 

But you had to have it. All of a sudden, everything around you was drowned out, tunnel vision developed, and you found yourself going to the point you were precariously balanced on the very top of the ladder. 

“Uh, be careful!” you faintly heard Sugawara’s voice from below, but you only nodded slightly. 

Reaching the most you could, you almost… almost… you grabbed it! Yes! With a firm yank, you were triumphant, the fruit in your hand! 

It was short-lived. 

The force led you to slowly tilt backward, further, further, flailing your arms as you lost balance, and the other exclaiming incoherent sounds in panic. 

But it was too late, and you toppled over helplessly, silently saying your goodbyes to everything you loved while you still could; goodbye, world. Goodbye, family. Goodbye, perfect apple. Was nice knowing you.

You weren’t dead? 

You didn’t realize your eyes were squeezed shut until you had to open them. Huh. You really weren’t dead. 

“Ow…” a muffled voice was heard, and the ground… moved? No, it was a warm body- oops. 

“Omg, Suga, I’m so sorry!” you stuttered as you rolled away from on top of him. You attempted to stand up, tossing the stupid apple aside and planning to help him up as well, while he was still laying on his back and propping his torso up with his elbows from behind. 

But to your luck, the friction of the fallen leaves beneath your feet caused you to slip and stumble, falling yet again, shutting your eyes yet again. And this time, atop the silver-haired boy. 

“I-I…” you heard in the dead silence, and you slowly opened your eyes. 

Your nose an infinitesimally small distance from his, almost in an eskimo kiss. His face began to flush, you could see, and taking in whatever was going on right now, and realizing what this could look like to anyone around you, the heat on your cheeks began to intensify as well. 

But both of you were basically malfunctioning. Neither of you were able to comprehend anything and suddenly became incapable of figuring out how to get yourselves back on your feet. 

He found himself staring into your eyes far longer than he should have. In all the fluster, was it just him, or were they insanely gorgeous, the way they reflected everything around you? Next thing he knew, he could care less if he stayed on the ground forever. He lost himself in the moment. 

“Ah-!” was all you could blurt. “Suga, I’m so, so sorry- are you hurt?” you cut off the scene, scrambling up onto your knees and pulling him up. “Please tell me you’re okay- this is all my fault. I got so caught up in what I was doing-” 

“Eyes.” 

Your mouth stayed open. “What?” 

“Eye- I. I mean. What?” he stuttered, unable to take any further eye contact and looking down. “I’m okay. It’s okay.” 

It took all his strength not to let his face burst into a blushing grin.


End file.
